ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Black Mage/Equipment Guide
I disagree with a lot of the early selections. Whilst trying to use the guide to decide what to purchase for my mage, I was extremely disappointed with the lack of availability for many items such as the Fortune Egg, Copper Hairpin, Blood Stone, etc. Smithy's mitts are 70,000 guild points! Guides are most often sought after by new players and I was highly discouraged by the in-availability of most everything suggested. I bought a circlet instead of the hairpin because you cannot buy a hairpin in San d'oria. The auction house is broken at low levels, full of people spamming level 1 items at 1,000 gil prices and it is nigh impossible to buy the items listed at reasonable prices. Finally, I would highly suggest the Ash Pole at level 5 instead of the bronze rod. The rod gives +2 to hp, but the damage is identical to the L1 ash staff. The Ash Pole is much more useful in my opinion because its damage, 11, is over double that of the Ash Staff, which is 5 dmg. --Crazycarlt 19:36, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Elitism in BLM equip guide? I been leveling BLM in a manaburn static recently, and this guide helped me on some of the eqipment desitions I been taken, also I been adding some of the gear I noticed that would help BLM out (+elemental skill, +MAB, +INT, +mp, -enmity, etc) and erased a selection that were not good for BLM (Cassie Earring for BLM... yeah) however I find somewhat anoyying that most of the craftable equipment list the HQ version instead of the NQ, I was going to cry about the Demon's cloak price until I noticed it was the HQ, and the NQ goes for 45k in Bismarck. I'm aware that some equipment have no usefull bonus in NQ, but I really see no reason to list only the HQ, should we put everything in NQ (when aplicable) or list both? or keep it like that? --Moosehp 14:58, 29 August 2007 (CDT) After reading over the guide it's obvious people are just listing any item that has INT on it and almost always only the HQ version. We need to take into concideration that anyone who is probably looking at this guide is probably new to the job and/or game and probably will not have enough gil for only the HQ items. Unless something has an obvious advantage of the NQ version we should always list the NQ. If the NQ does not have any stats but the HQ does, then list the HQ. I thought about changing items to NQ, especially the low level items but this entire guide is biased and messed up. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that if the NQ is good, the HQ version is probably better. --Bekisa 08:44, 19 September 2007 (EDT) Regarding HQ Items This is simply a choice by the creators to note when HQ of items can be received. It's how the original Beastmaster equipment guide was set up. There is a note at the start that explains that these will link to the HQ versions when they exist. It's so that people can see that there even is a HQ version around. If everything was listed to the NQ versions, people would have to look at each one too see if there was a HQ version. With everything HQ listed, it takes care of that problem for the most part as nearly all HQ items have a +1 suffix. As far as this guide listing lots of things that have to do with MAB and INT boosts... yeah and your point is? Honestly a BLM could party naked to 75 as long as he stayed out of AoE range and wasn't spamming his/her spells. Spell list is priority over equipment easily. People don't have to upgrade at every chance, but this guide points them in the right direction if they are curious what others wear at their level. I dunno... just my two cents. AeonovaEsdain of Kujata